


亡命之徒

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [13]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 这是一个不计后果肆意发泄怒火的亡命之徒，他的刀上沾满仇敌的鲜血。这次没有任何人指使他，他将要完成的任务纯粹出于本能。杀。
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 13





	亡命之徒

“你全都看到了，”咣的一声，刀落在地上，炎客从黑暗中走出，身后一摊血迹蔓延至灯光下，猩红一片。就像人懒得记住自己嚼了多少次饭菜，炎客压根不记得自己挥了多少次刀。  
“……”  
“为什么不阻止我，”炎客按住枪口，送葬人看上去并不是惊慌失措，而是有些失落，“是因为博士说的那些话吗?”

你找我谈什么，送葬人?  
他就是个杀人机器，根本不知道自己在做什么，他替我杀了艾莫斯的教主，这我得感谢他。  
你对他有想法吧，你上过他了吗?看样子还没有啊，他不会反抗的，相信我，让他朝男人分开腿就像用剪刀一样简单。  
你说以前的事情?啊，没错，想起来了。  
可你能拿我怎么办。  
要杀了我吗?  
喂……住手，别过来，你不要过来啊!

送葬人痛苦地闭上眼，他习惯被当做怪胎了，但没想到博士也是这样看待他。

“和我离开这里，怎么样，”炎客向他伸手。  
“我要向杜宾教官上报这件事，你逃不掉的。”送葬人毅然道，从怀里掏出一副手铐，将炎客的手腕和自己的拷在一起，“在负责人到达现场之前，请你积极配合调查。”  
“你呢，你觉得你逃得掉吗。你可是眼睁睁看着我把博士砍倒，你为什么不阻止我，”铐住的那只手突然攀上送葬人的手腕，将他紧紧拉住，“是你让我杀了博士的，送葬人。”  
“我...没有什么好辩解的，”送葬人咬咬唇，“我会一起接受公证所的审判。”  
“你还真是执迷不悟.....”炎客眯着眼，视线停留在他的胸口，“是男人就可以的话，我也可以吧。”  
“什么？”  
炎客拽着他砸碎了门口的识别系统，将房间彻底封锁。  
“你疯了，炎客！”  
“啊，没错，今天已经够疯狂了。你是我唯一的理智，”炎客把他推在门上，“而我现在要把你一起毁掉。”  
“住手……请停下！”拷住炎客的手反而成了送葬人的束缚，炎客一手按住手铐就能轻松制服送葬人的一侧。他的手指隔着裤子，轻轻揉刺，指腹不断上下摩擦。送葬人厌恶地闭上眼，炎客轻笑，“看着我。他们也是这样对你的吗？”  
“警察...马上就到，”送葬人压抑着声音，抬眼看着炎客，似乎是在要求他停下，但在炎客看来有种欲拒还迎的意味。  
“他们不会来的，我已经切断了这间屋子的信号，监控录像只是重复播放我准备好的片段。”炎客用嘴解开送葬人的衣领，亲吻他的脖颈，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“他们是失去理智的暴徒，”送葬人按住炎客的手，表情没有太多变化，但呼吸显然紊乱起来。  
“我也是，我比他们任何人都要疯狂。”炎客舔舐他的动脉处，温度比之前接触时的感觉还要真实。  
“我不明白，博士替你治好了病，收留了你....唔”  
炎客的膝盖顶在送葬人腿间，打断了他的话语，“我们的时间不多了，”他看了一眼挂钟，“半小时后接我的人会离开，你会和我一起走吧。”  
“....不。”  
“那就没什么好谈的了。”炎客突然勾住送葬人的光环，用力向前扯着，送葬人身体失去平衡似的，瞬间向炎客倒去，“要委屈你一下了。”  
光环强制位移会让拉特兰人产生强烈的眩晕和不适感，这是炎客无意中从能天使口中得知的，没想到效果这么显著。他抱起送葬人，从秘密通道离开房间。那是博士透露给他的位置，他大概死都不会知道通道会放走杀人凶手。  
通道一路上行，到达甲板。一座直升机正停在平台上，一个人探出身子，将两人拉了上去。  
“这是什么，人质吗？”  
“不，战利品。”

“醒了？”  
送葬人还没从冲击中回过神，陌生人意味深长一笑，“我还有点事，你们先聊。”把两人留在屋里，锁上了门。  
他们的手腕还拷在一起，似乎这种特殊的锁没法撬开，只能用钥匙或者直接切断锁链。  
炎客一扯锁链，送葬人刚刚坐起的身子重新栽在他怀里。  
“这是什么地方？”  
“我的藏身所，”一旦到了他所熟悉的环境，炎客便肆无忌惮地展露出侵略的姿态。送葬人这才注意到他的衣服不见踪影，轻易被炎客捉住敏感的器官。  
“你用不着那身衣服了，你不会想穿着那种衣服在这里大摇大摆到处走动的，这里全都是各种各样的逃犯，看到你这样的执法者恐怕不会轻易放过。”  
这是炎客等待太久的时间，把送葬人抱在怀里，手掌握住他楚楚可怜的小家伙，看他的肩膀一抖一抖，还在努力保持着冷静。炎客手指挑开他的臀瓣，手指扩入的瞬间从背后咬住送葬人微微凸起的脊柱。  
“这里被用过多少次了，居然这么轻松就能进去。”  
炎客超朝送葬人的耳垂呼出一口热气，染红了他的耳根。  
“之前那次，你浑身是血回来，我当时就想办了你。但是呐……”  
“唔！”  
炎客按着送葬人的肩，将他推倒在床上，猛然推入三根手指，模仿着交合的频率，手掌拍打在雪白的臀上，已然有了一股色情的味道。  
“一开始，我觉得是博士的错，为什么要让你完成那样危险的任务。我心疼你。”  
“唔.....嗯……”  
拷在一起的手指自然而然上下相扣，紧紧贴合，如他们的身体一般，“现在我觉得，你大概不讨厌那种感觉，对吧，执法官大人。”  
炎客感到手指突然被吸紧，露出了满意的笑容，“看来我没猜错。你不是没有感觉，你只是擅长隐藏它们。你在我面前还能装多久呢。”  
抽插之后，入口渐渐湿润，炎客挺起腰把性器对准张合的位置，但不着急进入，而是在褶皱处研磨，很快，送葬人的身体完全放松下来，炎客趁机顶入，推到一半被夹得寸步难行，拍了拍送葬人的臀，瞬间松弛开，容下剩余的部分。  
“啊！”送葬人失声惊呼，下一刻羞耻地捂住嘴。  
“呼，原来你会叫，”炎客沉下腰，身体与身下人完全契合在一起。送葬人的腰比他想象得还要细软，一只手扶着都怕用力会捏碎，他的脊梁微微向上弯折，后腰画出一条漂亮的曲线，拇指刚好容纳其中。  
拇指向上推着，手掌从腰侧上移，罩住肋骨的位置，食指按揉着凸起。这副身体，漂亮得不像话，每一寸肌肤都像精心打磨，每一节骨骼都是完美雕琢，炎客甚至不敢用力，怕弄坏任何部位。  
紧拷的手始终交在一起，手指扣进床单。送葬人的膝盖顶在床上，脚尖后蹬着，小腿不住颤抖，汁液从交合处滑落，一部分甚至流到了脚腕处。  
送葬人撑着上半身，下身完全沉在床上，炎客看不到他的表情，但耳边的声音显然不同往常。  
“啊..嗯！唔唔...”  
很享受的样子。  
“他们也是这样对你的吗。”  
送葬人摇头，“不对...不是，啊！啊...哈.... ”  
炎客索性一只手拉住送葬人的光环，一条腿半跪在他身后，这样送葬人的腰向他更近了几分。  
“发出这种声音，生怕别人看不到你这副样子？”  
送葬人是想捂住嘴的，但是一只手被炎客死死按住，如果另一只手离开床面就会失去支撑，光环会被自己的身体拉扯着强制偏离。  
炎客不断强烈的冲击越来越难以忽视，床板也为之颤抖。  
“嘘！听到了吗……有人听到你的声音，想看个究竟呢。”  
送葬人连忙收声，门外的确出现了嘈杂了脚步声。炎客是不是在说谎，也许那只是路人，或者是之前的陌生人。他根本不知道门外是什么，他有些手足无措，就在这时，炎客忽然一顶，送葬人条件反射用手堵住呻吟，连环反应出现了—失去支撑的上半身向前倒去，但炎客仍紧拉他的光环不放，耳旁一阵轰鸣，眼前出现模糊的幻象。  
“唔唔！唔..嗯……”  
送葬人摇摇欲坠，仅靠光环拉扯着，但身后的进出还在不断推挤他的身体，一前一后相互作用，掌心积蓄着无法完全吞咽的唾液，由指缝中流下。  
“忘了所有人，只记住我一个就够了，送葬人。”炎客呢喃着，扳着送葬人的下巴，让他侧过头来。送葬人再也无暇顾及自己耻人的叫声，支撑身体已经是极限，他不想再产生光环偏移的情况了。他失神地望着炎客，嘴角还留有银丝。炎客伸舌舔去，继而撬开唇齿，向迅速侵占口腔的每一寸空气。  
“吻是爱你的意思，送葬人，”炎客擦干送葬人的泪水，鼻尖蹭了蹭他柔软的脸颊，送葬人似乎有些不解。  
“我吗？”  
“总有一天，你会懂的。现在先配合我.”  
两具身体向下倒去，重叠交错，一点点缩小距离，最终变得湿润不堪。送葬人精疲力尽，在半途中就失去了意识。等送葬人睡着之后，炎客用钳子斩断锁链，送葬人的手腕被磨得通红。他轻吻着，送葬人动了动身体，仍在沉睡。  
嘛，摘不到也无妨。这或许是最独特的定情信物。


End file.
